Samuray Jack
Samurai Jack is the title character and protagonist of the Cartoon Network series Samurai Jack. He is a fearless samurai from the old days who faced the evil entity known as Aku and was thrown into the future by Aku's powers, a future where Aku ruled all. Samurai Jack then had to work to return to the past and undo Aku's evil. FusionFall Fuse'un Gelişi While the first Fusion Comet lands on Earth, Jack is in the Darklands sitting on top of some sort of sauropod as the meteor hurtles past his area. Fuse'a Karşı Savaş Gelecek At an unspecified time, the Hero has enlisted in a DexLabs time travel project. Before Dexter can program a destination into the machine, Dee Dee messes up the project (with her most famous line, "Ooooh! What does this button do?"), and sends the Hero into the far Gelecek where Planet Fusion's invasion has almost completely overtaken Earth. On awaking, the hero sees Blossom, Bubbles, Dexter, Numara Bir, and Samurai Jack fighting Fusion minions ontop of a building. After being filled in by Ben and Numara Beş, the hero heads off to save Dexter, who has been taken hostage by Fusion Buttercup. The hero engages in a furious battle, but in the end defeats the Buttercup copy-cat. As the ground rumbles, Dexter points the hero to the exit of the lair. Once out, Numbuh Two directs the hero to a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. so that they can make their escape. While racing towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., a Tech Wing attacks the hero. The hero counters the attack with the Buttercup Nano, using her stunning ability. The two successfully escape Tech Square as it begins to destroy itself completely. The remaining hero meet up in a unknown location where Buttercup, Numbuh Five, Jack himself, and Numbuh Two are present. Dexter fills them in on the battle (via Hologram). After the briefing Dexter orders the Hero to be taken to Hero Square, Sektör V, where he trust that Mandark and Numbuh Two will be able to rebuild the time machine for the hero to warp back to the past. The group loads into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and head to Sector V. Note: The following events take place in the Future, not the Past. Band of Bandits Note: Numbuh Five was the original mission giver, but the FusionFall staff changed the mission giver to Jack. .]]With the fixing of the Time Machine a critical task, Jack offers to help the hero ease the difficult journey with a artifact that he knows of, the Temporal Stone, a artifact that will protect the player while on the trip through time. He orders the hero to get the stone from the Sewer Creeper in the Peach Creek Estate area. Once the stone is obtained, the hero returns to Jack for a reward. Milk Delivery Note: This was available when Jack was present in Goat'ın Çöplüğü. While Eddy is making deliveries to heroes around the area, he sends the hero to deliver milk to Jack, claiming that the expiration date is on that very day. The hero rushes to find Jack in Goat's Junk Yard and deliver the milk before it expires. On arrival, the hero finds Jack and delivers the milk. Jack gratefully accepts it. Geçmiş Samurai Jack is the first person to have encountered the Fusion Spawns. He was also the first to have been copied to make a Fusion when the aforesaid Spawns stole one of his sandals. When the threat of the Fusion Spawns becomes strongly apparent, Jack temporarily sets aside his quest to return to his time to help defend the Earth from Fuse's forces, where his valor has earned him the respect of many, including Eduardo. In the Future, he was next to Mandark by the time machine in Şeftali Deresi Avamı (Gelecek); formerly, though, he was in Goat'ın Çöplüğü (Gelecek). In the past, he is stationed alongside Tetrax aboard Mandark's floating research station in the Darklands. He is also the last original Adaptium Nano of the game. He hands out guide missions for both Dexter and Edd, the only character to hand out missions for two different guides. He was one of the few surviving heroes in the Future who escaped Tekno Meydanı, along with Buttercup, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Five, and Dexter. He helps the Hero return to the Past with a Temporal Stone in possession of the Verminators. He is also at Neverest Dağı, congratulating the player for finishing the Academy's training. Gereksiz Bilgiler * His is the last original Adaptium Nano. * Jack is from ancient Japan, which makes him and Numara Üç the only Japanese characters in the game. * Due to being from the past, he's technically the oldest mortal NPC in the game, even though some other characters look older than him. (It is possible, however, that some of the immortal characters, such as Demongo, Grim, and O (Him), are actually older.) * Technically, his name is not Jack. As seen in Season 1 Episode 2, Jack is a nickname, so his real name is still unknown. * Samurai Jack's Fusion was the first. Category:İnsanlar Category:NPC'ler Category:Karakterler Category:Nanolar Category:Samuray Jack Category:Kahramanlar